Cassandra Pierce
Cassandra Pierce is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital. The role originated on September 20, 2017. Storylines On August 13-14, 2018; it was revealed that Michael Carson and Shawn Phillips had intercepted Cassandra Pierce from WSB custody in revenge for former Ferncliff staff members Mary Pat Ingles, Rupert Watson, and Kurt Lasaris as they used Anna as bait to have Finn wake her up. On August 23, 2018 Finn woke Cassandra up from her coma and he and Anna told her she had an infectious disease so they made a deal with her. If she helped them figure out who their captors are then Finn would treat her and if she refused then they would put her back into a coma. On August 24, 2018 as Cassandra pretended to be in a coma Finn drugged their captors and they escaped while Cassandra was left behind. She was eventually kidnapped by a mysterious man wearing a Cassadine man ring while Margaux Dawson is the district attorney of Port Charles until she resigned from her position and left town on June 18, 2019 after Michael Carson and Shawn Phillips were taken into custody by the New York State Police. On July 31, 2019; Cassandra was seen on vacation after she escaped from the unknown man with the Cassadine ring still on the run and met Michael Corinthos and Nina's 'daughter' Sasha more than one month after Margaux Dawson resigned as the District Attorney without Michael or Sasha informing it to Sonny, Carly, Jason, Valentin, Nina, Robert, Anna, Curtis, Jordan, or Chase the same day that Hank Archer aka Shiloh visited Arthur Cabot who had been released from prison in his hotel room. On September 17, Curtis and Mayor Laura Collins found Cassandra on the Haunted Star and she pulled a gun on them. Cassandra ordered them to tie themselves up as Curtis initially proposed they could form an alliance to take down Valentin and eventually Curtis disarmed her. After she lost the upper hand and was tied up, she tried to form an alliance with them but Laura called the police and Cassandra was arrested as Cassandra made Harrison Chase as her new enemy afterward. At the police station, Cassandra offered to help Laura take down Valentin in exchange for her freedom but Laura shot her down by saying she didn't have that power, so Cassandra demanded her one phone call. She called Valentin and asked him to meet with her. On September 19, Cassandra was disinfecting the interrogation room and Sonny walked in to have a chat with her. He told her she made a big mistake in poisoning Sasha and that she could have also poisoned Michael and told her to watch her back. Alexis Davis showed up as Cassandra's lawyer and she said there wasn't much she can do for Cassandra since the WSB was planning to extradite her but Cassandra asked to delay the extradition. After Alexis agreed, Cassandra had wired $10,000 dollars into Alexis' account and blackmailed her mysterious partner into helping her. On October 31 Halloween, she meets Sam McCall who had been framed for Shiloh's escape by Peter August and Bryce Henderson orders and gains her new cellmate. Crimes Committed *Blackmailed Nikolas Cassadine into helping her get out of prison 19-Nov 7, 2019; revealed Nov 6, 2019 *Knocked out a prison guard and escaped prison with Nikolas' help 7, 2019 Health and Vitals *Kidnapped by Nikolas Cassadine 24, 2018-Jul 31, 2019; revealed Oct 31, 2019 after she escaped *Assaulted, disarmed, and had her hands tied by Curtis Ashford in defense of himself and Laura Collins 17, 2019 *Held at gunpoint by Laura in defense of herself and Curtis 17, 2019 *Threatened by Sonny Corinthos 19, 2019 Relationships |-|Friends= *Ryan Chamberlain - Cassandra's new friend *Mary Pat Ingles *Mr. Johnson - Cassandra's henchman, Epiphany's ex-husband, and Stan's father *Cyrus Renault - Cassandra's male counterpart *Rupert Watson |-|Enemies= *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Keith Black - Trooper of the New York State Police *Spencer Cassadine - Nikolas' son *Harrison Chase *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Margaux Dawson - Former District Attorney *Nicolas Dean *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Dante Falconeri - Former Detective of the Port Charles Police Department and Chase's former partner *Carol Ferris *Hamilton Finn - Cassandra's former doctor *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *James Horowitz *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Sam McCall - Cassandra's former cellmate *Jason Morgan - Sonny's enforcer *Nora Newark - aka Star Sapphire *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Monica Quartermaine *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Olivia Quartermaine *Dean Raines - Trooper of the New York State Police *Zoe Raleigh - Detective of the Port Charles Police Department and Chase's current partner *James Scorpio - Anna and Robert's son *Mac Scorpio *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Valerie Spencer *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s